


the stars, the moon, and everything in between (you and me)

by dannyboii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Keith is like an immortal entity in love with lance, M/M, Magic, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyboii/pseuds/dannyboii
Summary: It was just a dream. That's all it was, really. These little coincidences and bits of luck and good karma, were just that. Luck and good karma. There's no way that some weird shadow demon/god/thing, was looking out for Lance after he had a weird prophetic dream.Except there totally was, because that's exactly what was going on.





	1. That familiar feeling

Standing wide and proud in an unfamiliar land, was an old square building made from dark bricks. It had one entrance and 12 rooms. The entrance was a simple white french two-door. Heavy black drapes hung over them. The drapes were decorated in various constellations and planets. The design seemed so realistic that if you looked at those drapes for a second longer, you would swear you saw a shooting star. As if there were actual stars and planets woven into the fabric. As if there was life in these stars. But that was impossible. Right?

 

Moving away from the drapes and the door immediately there is a long, dark, and narrow hallway. It stretched impossibly far, it seemed. Almost like someone was toying with you to see how far you were willing to walk before you turned around and came face-to-face with the french doors. Did you even leave the spot you stood on? With as black as that hallway was, you couldn’t tell. For some reason, that hallway gives you a very familiar feeling. It felt like someone was watching you. You feel a shiver run up your spine. A warm shiver.

 

If you eventually make it down the hallway, ignoring the whispers and scratches you hear, you will be brought to an atrium. The tall room seemed to lack a ceiling. Stars and constellations were visible, and the nighttime chill swept through the room. You see twelve doors, a different zodiac constellation on each one. You’re curious about what’s behind these doors, but something burning in the back of your mind is insisting you keep those doors shut. Do not open them.

 

In the center of the atrium stood a globe stand. It was gold, and the way the supposedly fake Earth sat on the globe stand made it seem as if it didn’t need physical support at all. Looking the globe over, you notice shifting clouds and changes in the atmosphere. You had no idea digital globes were a thing. You reach out to touch it before a voice calls out to you.

 

“Don’t touch that,” said the voice. “How did you get in here? Nobody’s allowed in here without my allowance.”

 

You turn around and come face to face with an Asian man. Given the shape of his eyes, you would probably guess he was Korean. Probably. His hair was black and long, draping over his shoulders and pectorals. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and simple black jeans. You had no idea who this man was, but you think he has money and can make your death look like an accident.

 

“Who- who are you?” You ask, a tremor clear in your voice.

 

“Nobody,” he says. And you believe him. He waves a hand in front of your face and suddenly everything goes dark.

 

\---

 

Lance suddenly sits upright in bed. His breathing was heavy and desperate, and his eyes clung together with sleep. It was dark in his room. Not nearly as dark as the hallway in his dream, but it was dark enough and it scared Lance. He blindly grasped for his phone. Clicking the screen on, its brightness filled the room. The clock on his lock screen read three in the morning. Now, Lance wasn’t superstitious or anything, but the fact that he woke up at the well-known witching hour was rather unsettling. As if the universe was trying to tell him something.

 

_ Not really, _ Lance thought to himself, never thinking to be more important than others. Especially to the point of the universe trying to talk to him. His notifications said that his friends were trying to contact him. He had missed a phone call from his friend Katie, a sixteen-year-old genius who looked an awful lot like her brother, Matt, whom of which was also a genius. They both had mousy brown hair and bright amber eyes. Almost as if Katie was Matt’s clone.

 

Lance entered in his number to reach his voicemail, because Katie had left him some.

 

_ Heyyyy Lance, I’m just calling to see if you’re awake. I just woke up from a really weird dream about… twenty minutes ago… and I just needed someone to talk to. Sorry if this wakes you up, but I just needed to let at least one person know about it… This is Katie by the way, obviously. _

 

The next one, a couple minutes after the first one.

 

_ Okay. Part of me believes it wasn’t a dream, however, prophetic visions don’t exist so I know it was. A dream, that is. It is currently 12:43 in the morning, and I don’t see myself falling asleep anytime soon… This is Katie, by the way. Again. _

 

The last one, twenty minutes later.

 

_ Okay, I’ve been thinking. What if- and you can call me crazy all you want- what if the dream was real? What if it wasn’t a prophecy, but instead it was me seeing through someone else’s eyes? And I just witnessed a murder? _

 

Lance felt a chill run up his spine. Did Katie have the same dream as Lance? He had to call her back right away. She picked up at the second ring.

 

“Did you listen to my voicemails?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I did. You think you witnessed a murder? In your dream? Katie, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, seriously,” she insisted. “But I really think someone got hurt.”

 

“What happened in your dream?” Lance asked.

 

Katie hesitated. “There was… a building of some sort, I think they’re called like atriums or something, but like, it was really weird because there was a thick curtain made of space- like actual moving stars and planets and a really dark hallway filled with whispers and monsters of sorts. Anyways, down the hallways is the large atrium-esque room with twelve doors, and a globe on a golden globe stand. It was moving, the globe was, and it was beautiful. But then I heard someone say not to touch the globe and I turn around and standing right in front of me was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I couldn’t really describe them, but they had pale wavy hair, dark skin, and a rich and smooth voice. They kind of looked like Allura but on the more androgynous side, with darker eyes. I asked them who they were and they said they weren’t anybody and then I woke up.”

 

“That’s-” Lance struggled to find the right word.

 

“Terrifying?” She offered.

 

“It’s actually nearly identical to the dream I just woke up from, except in my dream it was a Korean looking man, not an androgynous person.” Lance searched for a word, still. It was interesting, as well as terrifying, and unsettling and just plain weird. He really had no idea what to call this situation. “Katie, what do we do with this information? This… dream, I guess you could call it.”

 

Lance could hear Katie shrug against her phone. “I don’t know,” she said. “But I have a feeling that we’re not allowed to tell anybody. I think something bad could happen if we do.”

 

Lance could understand where she was coming from, yet played the skeptic anyways. “What, all because we had the same dream?” he practically scoffs. “Katie, please be the logical one in this situation.” His tone was harsh, yet his words were pleading. He didn’t want to have to be the adult in this situation, but Katie was only sixteen. He was eighteen. He had to be the adult.

 

“I want to be,” Katie whispers. “I really want to be, but that dream felt so real, it scared me. It felt like I wasn’t meant to see what I did, but because I did, in fact, see it, I feel like I’m in trouble. Like a child watching a cartoon they weren’t supposed to.”

 

“Katie, you’re not in trouble,” Lance said, simply. “It was just a vivid dream, okay? That person isn’t going to try and hurt you. They don’t even exist. That place wasn’t real, you should know that.”

 

“But you saw it, too,” she whimpered. “Neither of us were supposed to see that happen, but we did and now we’re in trouble.”

 

“We’re not in trouble, Katie,” Lance tried to reassure her. Then he heard a thump on Katie’s end, and a scream. “Katie?”

 

She was in hysterics. “I think a bird hit my window- I think whoever that person was, is- is- is- mad at m-me-!” She was choking and sobbing. She began calling for her mother, desperately. “Lance, I gotta go…” and then the line went dead.

 

And Lance was suddenly alone, his phone screen lighting up his room. Lance wasn’t sure why he and Katie had the exact same dream, but the fact that she felt like she saw something she shouldn’t have, and Lance didn’t feel that way, could mean that something was actually at play here. Something bigger than Katie and himself. Sure, the dream scared him, but he didn’t feel like he saw something too important for his eyes. If anything, it felt like that dream was meant for him. However, Lance was never a fan of thinking highly of himself, so he dismissed that asinine thought. A single dream should never inflate his ego that much.

 

With the silence, Lance suddenly became aware of this pressing feel on the back of his neck. It was a familiar feeling. As if he was being watched. And suddenly, as Lance’s phone screen times out, he doesn’t feel like he’s so alone in his room anymore. He’s too afraid to say anything, for fear that the darkness will talk back.


	2. Factory reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, i didnt want to give so much away so early

 

Lance doesn’t go back to bed after that. He can’t. That man in his dreams was haunting his thoughts, it seemed like. And not even a sexual way. It was more of a ‘if I even mention this to a rabbit, this guy will kill me,’ way. Like a hot, asian, assassin that you don’t want to piss off, sort of. The way he carried himself in a very self-assured manner, showed that he either had great bouts of confidence, or knew how to act like he did. Lance liked the former more than the latter. And those eyes…

Lance had never seen eyes that color. Eyes that were so pale, yet so dark at the same time. They were beautiful and confusing. They showed an old soul. Someone who seemed to know things they weren’t even aware of. As if forgotten thoughts and memories laid behind them.

Why was he suddenly getting so insightful and deep over a pair of eyes he didn’t even see clearly, in some stupid dream that he’ll never have again? Okay, well, can he really call it stupid since Katie had the exact same dream? Oh, speaking of. Lance took a glance at the clock at saw that it was around eight in the morning- it was seriously already eight!? How did he not notice?

Anyways.

He shot Katie a text.

  
**To: Katie Kat >:3c**

**Hey, did you get any sleep after last night?**

**Sent: 8:07AM**

  
**From: Katie Kat >:3c**

**Wdym? do you mean the bird that hit my window last night?**

**Sent: 8:10AM**

  
**To: Katie Kat >:3c**

**What? No. i mean after that dream you had**

**Sent: 8:11AM**

  
**From: Katie Kat >:3c**

**What dream?**

**8:11AM**

  
Lance felt a shiver go up his spine. It was cold this time. He went to the recents in his contacts and saw that the voicemails Katie left were deleted, as well as their phone call. Lance didn’t remember deleting those.

  
**To: Katie Kat >:3c**

 **Lmao wdym what dream**  
**You c̸͈͔̩̋͋̈͛͜a̵̬̝̋́̊͜l̵̢̮͕̽͊̏̍̎̈l̷̛͚̰̺̫͖̱̓̓̕e̸͚̮̭̞͙̿̌͠d̵̢̜̝͓̒͒̓͝ ̴͖̤̥̓͊̐͐̍̚ͅm̴̱̺͍̗̮̬̂ȅ̷̩͑ ̸̲̳̠̝̖̭̈́̄̑̍̿ç̷̤̭͚̠̼̫̋͆r̸̝̤̣̣͖͍̋̔̾̇̆̾y̸̯̝̗̖͚̐͐͂͝i̸̹̊n̶̢͓͉̤̠͈̎̋͝g̸̰̳͚̅͂͐͌͝͝ ̶̨̍͑̓ą̵͑̉̈́̔̋͝ḅ̵̡̭̩̺̇̊́̔̕o̶̢̡̭̹̘̟͕͌ȗ̴̧̼̠͙̪͚́̐̈͘ț̸̰̖͕̭̌ ̶̱͕͔͉̓̑̅͑̕͝h̸̥͋͜͠o̴͇͔͓̭̞͎̪̒̂͝w̵̗̥̗̯̹̝͆͊̏̌̅͐̔ ̶̨̛͉̙̗̱̀̆͆̕ͅÿ̷͎̺͖̕͝ô̶̬̳̝̥̥u̵̟͎͂͌̕ ̸̧̡͚̬̦͈͑̿̄̌̒̃t̴̛̞̺͆̍̾͐̏h̸̳̰̻̝̟͗ŏ̶̦͛̆̀͜u̷̢͙̹̻͔̻̒̈́̇g̷̳͔̅̿͂ḩ̵̧̯̝͇̝͙̕̚t̵̢̖͝ ̵̨͕͎̱̚͜ẏ̷̦̮̣̏̈́̇͘ö̷̹̮͈͛͗̚ų̴̥͙̖̣̮͂ ̶̥̜̻̫̰͑̍̅̐̚s̷̜̤̔́̅̉̐̍͘ạ̶͚͒͑͆̈́̕ŵ̵̛͉͚͆̈ ̶̜͕̪͛̃̑̔ş̸̱̥̫̮͖̉͝ő̷̱̫̖̖̑m̴̺͔̀e̶̥̹̫͓̦͈͔̓̌ȍ̷̙̥͕̠͇͍̕͘n̶̪͎͎̲̐̀͑͠͝e̴͕̙̖͔̝̹̣̊͂͌͛ ̸̠̹̎͋̔͋̾k̴̘̂i̴͚̙̲͕̮͚̓̀́͑͂̈́ļ̶̤̘͛l̸͔͕͙̱̇ ̸̹̫̗̉̿̈́͜͜͠s̸͕̆͂̅̂̽̄o̷̬̳̦̦͘ͅm̴̻̲̑̿̚e̶̛͙̫̼͐̊̀́ỏ̷̡̲̝̺̤̝́̋̾͆n̵̢͉̥̖͈͌ė̴̮͠ ̶͒͜ḯ̴̱̖͙̩̊n̴̯͐̉͊̚͝ ̴̧̱͕̻̤̤̹̈̂a̸̯̞̣̺͔̰̗̽̉͊̌̄͘͝n̸̠̹̮͘͜ ̴̰̩͈̣̩̾͌͊̏̋͘a̴͔̟͋͒t̷͓̪̟̃̈́̄̃̃͌͗r̸̛͎̹̤͛̒̓͒̐͝ḭ̶̈̓͑ù̵̫̊͆̀́ṁ̶̻͚͇̾̎͑̽͠ ̷̺͚̹̮̙͑͜or whatever**

**ERROR: Could not send. Try again?**

  
Lance tried to send it again.

  
**ERROR: Could not send. Try again.**

  
Lance tried again.

  
**ERROR: Try again.**

  
He did.

  
**ERROR: Do not send.**

  
He tried again.

His phone screen went black. After a few seconds, his phone provider’s logo came up, and he phone was turning on. When it finished, it wasn’t his lockscreen background of his niece and nephew playing in the dirt. It wasn’t anything except the bright blue startup screen of a new phone, asking Lance to select his preferred language. His phone had done a complete factory reset. Lance felt a warm shiver run up his spine, and that familiar feeling of being watched had returned.

“What the fuck is going on?” Lance whispered to himself. It felt like his entire body was shaking and trembling, but it was only his hands. That familiar feeling was persisting and pressing deep into the back of Lance’s neck. He turned around, expecting something- anything- that could explain what the fuck was going on, but saw nothing except his faint shadow on the beige wall of his room. There wasn’t anything, but Lance felt something. He knew he did, because it was still there. Only the feeling wasn’t on the back of his neck anymore. It wasn’t anywhere behind him, now.

Instead, it was right in front of him.

Right where his shadow was pressed against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn’t like having short and boring conversations.

Lance wasn’t sure how to handle this situation. He wasn’t sure how to handle the shadow that looked like his, but most definitely wasn’t, that was pressed up against the beige wall of his room. He didn’t know how to handle the suffocating feeling of being watched by the said shadow on his wall. He didn’t dare move. He hardly dared to breathe.

 

But then he blinked.

 

And he could breathe again. He wasn’t being watched anymore.

 

Maybe it’s a trick of the light, but his shadow seemed to look paler. Less heavy. Less concentrated. Just… less. He had to have been going crazy. Maybe the stress from studying for his finals finally got to him and he developed Schizophrenia. That’s is. And now, because of that, he’s going to start seeing demons and shadows and dead people, or whatever it is people with schizophrenia see, and he’s going to be given a prescription for a medicine to help with the things he’s seeing, and he’s going to develop the shakes and stop taking the medicine but as soon as he does he’ll start seeing things again. A vicious cycle.

 

Lance suddenly found himself struggling to remember if he had taken his medication recently. He was swimming in his thoughts and his whole body was buzzing and vibrating, it seemed. Maybe that guy from his dreams was trying to kill him by shutting his organs down, one by one. Not that he was feeling any internal pain in his insides, nor has he ever experienced organ failure. It probably hurts and doesn’t at all feel like a buzzing and vibrating feeling.

 

The feeling stopped. Then it started again. It was then that it was brought to Lance’s attention that the buzzing and vibrating feeling was his phone vibrating in his hand. Someone was calling him. He answered it.

 

“H’lo?” he said.

 

“Lance,” Katie sighed. She sounded tired. “I thought you died or something.”

 

“Huh?” Lance answered dumbly. “Oh. No, I didn’t die. I just- I thought I saw something or whatever, but I could just be going crazy. Doesn't matter, what’s up with you, Katie?”

 

“Nothing,” she said. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t die.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” there was a pause. “Anyways, I’m hanging up now. Bye, Lance.”

 

“Bye-bye.”

 

Lance doesn’t like having short and boring conversations.


End file.
